


I Never Want To Leave This Sunset Town...

by T_Sauce



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Sauce/pseuds/T_Sauce
Summary: A chance encounter with a singing superstar whilst on a business trip to LA may be the best thing that ever happened to Chloe Beale. After all, a lot can happen in 24 hours... and even though she may hate the goodbye, some things you can't forget.After all, some people are unforgettable.





	I Never Want To Leave This Sunset Town...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I know I should be working on Say Something, but I've hit a bit of a wall, and this idea hasn't left my brain so I just had to write it down. It is based entirely on the song (and titled) Good Times by All Time Low. It does get smutty in later chapters, and this should only be five or six chapters (unless I just feel like continuing!).
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

 

_I never want to leave this sunset town_  
_But one day the time may come_  
_And I'll take you at your word_  
_And carry on_  
_I'll hate the goodbye_  
_But I won't forget the good times_  
_I won't forget the good times_

 

* * *

 

 

Chloe Beale took a deep breath as she walked long the Venice Beach Boardwalk, thankful her boss had let her off the hook today and let her sight-see in Los Angeles, instead of having to sit through another boring meeting.

 

The sun was shining brightly and everyone seemed to be in a fantastic mood, which she supposed was the norm in the ‘ _City of Angels_ ’. She sidestepped so that a couple on roller-skates didn’t bump into her, smiling when they yelled out apologies as they sped off. It was an entirely different world t the one she usually lived in. Los Angeles was everything London was not. It was hot, bright, shiny and full of potential. London was dark, rainy and miserable... or at least it was to Chloe who grew up there.

 

Of course, London had its benefits, the accent for starters, as well as the education at Kings College University and the job she currently had – thanks to a lucky break and a new CEO who took a liking to her and promoted her. But LA was everything Chloe had ever wanted and she was finally there. It seemed pretty crazy that the girl who was always told that she would never amount to much as she couldn't keep her attention on anything long enough - except boys apparently according to her English teacher (she nearly got expelled for punching him in the face for that one) - was now in her position.

 

That young girl had grown up and made up her mind regarding her future and then figured out how to make it a reality, and suddenly those teachers and students who had looked down their nose at her weren't laughing any more. She was driving a BMW, earning a lot of money and was having her university fees paid for by a company that genuinely valued her and appreciated her. 

 

She took her phone out of the back pocket of her dark blue ripped jeans and pushed her aviator sunglasses up onto her nose properly to take a photo of the beach to update her Instagram page with later when she got back to her hotel (thank goodness for social media and WiFi). As she took the photo and then turned around, intending to put her phone back into her pocket she was suddenly met with cold.

 

The icy substance hit her stomach with an intensity she was not prepared for, and she let out a breath as she stood shocked as she vaguely registered a small brunette woman fussing around her and dabbing her stomach with a napkin. As the sun gradually warmed her enough to bring her back to the present, she gently pushed the woman away and smiled brightly to show there was no harm done.

 

“I am so so sorry” the brunette apologised, still uselessly blotting at Chloe’s t-shirt, although it was making no difference against the iced coffee stain already a new permanent fixture on the grey cotton.

 

“Its fine, I was getting pretty warm anyway. We Londoners aren’t used to this heat” Chloe joked as the woman in front of her stepped back and looked up at her for the first time as she removed her own sunglasses, as if trying to assess the coffee situation further.

 

Chloe paused as she took in the woman, she was wearing an outfit not made for this heat, with a pair of black skinny jeans and a black Queen t-shirt (the band not the British Monarch that is). She had a sleeve of tattoos covering her right arm and a pair of black and white converse on her feet, but it wasn’t until Chloe worked her way back up to the woman’s face that recognition hit. Long brown hair, gently curled and falling around her shoulders - albeit somewhat covered by a black New York Yankees snapback - dark blue eyes full of apologies as she smiled sheepishly at Chloe, raising an eyebrow into a smirk as she realised Chloe had blatantly been checking her out.

 

(It was supposed to be a little less blatant, but Chloe had never been very good at hiding her thoughts – she wore her heart on her sleeve a little too often her mum said).

 

The smirk made it all click into place.

 

Holy shit... Beca Mitchell was stood in front of her.

 

As in singer / songwriter Beca Mitchell who had like 20 Grammy Awards, four triple Platinum albums and three world tours, as well as a modelling contract with Hugo Boss (nobody could deny that seeing Beca Mitchell in a black tuxedo – sans shirt – was probably the hottest campaign Hugo Boss had ever run).

 

The most famous singer on the planet was stood in front of Chloe Beale, and Chloe Beale was covered in Beca Mitchell’s coffee.

 

Chloe snapped herself out of it when Beca apologised again.

 

“I’m really sorry dude, are you okay”? Beca asked, leaning down to pick her now empty coffee cup of off the floor.

 

“Yeah, sorry, the cold sort of shocked me, but its fine. No harm done, except to my t-shirt but it’ll come out in the wash” Chloe shrugged, smiling one of her mega-watt smiles at Beca.

 

“There’s a souvenir shop over there, at least let me buy you a new t-shirt before you dry, no matter how tacky they may be in there it's got to be better than being sticky. I feel awful, I turned around not paying attention and walked in to you” Beca argued and Chloe couldn’t really argue with that logic.

 

She was going to start attracting wasps soon enough.

 

“And please let me buy you a coffee too”? Beca continued, gesturing to the small coffee shack at the back of the Boardwalk – the one she had just walked away from.

 

Chloe had a thought.

 

“Okay, but only if you let me buy you one, and if you have the time, you sit and drink it with me”

 

“It’s a deal Red” Beca grinned, “but only if you tell me your name”

 

“I don’t know I kinda like Red” Chloe winked, causing Beca to blush slightly, “but I’m Chloe”.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Chloe and Beca were sat in a comfortable silence on a wall that separated the boardwalk from the sandy beach, looking out over the beach and the ocean, both sipping iced coffees (black for Beca bought by Chloe, and a vanilla latte for Chloe bought by Beca).

 

Chloe now wearing a white t-shirt that had LA printed in small blue font on a small pocket over her left breast – souvenir shops had slim pickings – kicking the heels of her black and white Vans gently at the wall.

 

(The grey shirt was deemed unsalvageable and had been binned outside of the coffee shack after an elaborate speech by Chloe thanking it for clothing her for the last six weeks which had earned an eye roll and then a wide smile from Beca – it was from Primark so definitely not going to last much longer anyway).

 

“So, seeing as you’ve called me Beca a couple of times without me telling you my name I’m assuming you know who I am” Beca mentioned slowly, as if expecting Chloe to turn into a crazy fan girl and start freaking out.

 

“I think the entire world knows who you are Beca” Chloe joked before turning serious, “but I’m not going to freak out if that’s what you are worried about”

 

Beca just shrugged at her, “it’s happened a few times, just wanting to make sure. People seem to forget I'm a normal human being when they see me, can be kind of annoying at times. As much as I love and appreciate my fans, sometimes they just need to remember I am just like them”.

 

“You are safe from crazy fangirls” Chloe laughed, “if I see any I’ll point them in the other direction whilst you hide behind me”

 

“If that was a height joke, low blow Beale” Beca said, trying to appear serious but the smile on her face was a bit of a giveaway.

 

“No it wasn’t a height joke, but low blow? It’s like you are asking for me to make one”

 

“Don’t you dare”

 

The comfortable silence settled over them once again, Chloe sat watching a small child run around on the beach, being chased by who she assumed was an older sibling whilst a man and woman watched over them from a picnic blanket laid out on the sand. It was peaceful, and Chloe didn’t remember the last time she felt this content in the company of someone she didn’t even know.

 

“So, why is the big pop star wandering around Venice Beach by herself then”? Chloe asked once curiosity got the better of her, “Aren’t celebrities supposed to have an entourage running around behind them to make sure they don’t get mobbed”?

 

“Usually yes” Beca sighed, “but I needed a day to myself. The interviews and appearances really up themselves around Grammy nominations season, and I needed a few days to just relax before the crazy starts up again. So I told my manager Theo I was having a day off and then ran away from my bodyguard”

 

Chloe looked at Beca and just observed the smaller woman for a second, taking in her slouched posture and the way she looked down at her coffee cup after she had answered.

 

“Isn’t that kind of dangerous”? Chloe asked, “What if you get attacked by crazy fangirls”?

 

“Well, so far I’ve been noticed by a teenage girl who took a photo with me, and I attacked a crazy fangirl with a coffee, so could be worse” Beca laughed, her entire being lighting up.

 

“Well, you did meet me and lose ten dollars to a new t-shirt so your day can only go downhill from here” Chloe replied, taking a sip of her coffee as Beca chuckled quietly next to her.

 

"You're pretty full of yourself aren't you Red" Beca laughed, turning to look at the redhead through her sunglasses. 

 

"I am pretty confident about all this" Chloe gestured to her body, it had taken her a lot of dancing in classes and time in the gym to look this good, so damn right she was confident about her appearance. She hadn't always been, but it's amazing the things that stop being relevant when you leave school and get out into the wide world. 

 

Chloe completely missed Beca eyeing her up and down and nodding in agreement.

 

“So what about you, why is a redheaded Londoner so far from home”? Beca asked changing the subject.

 

“Work” Chloe replied, “I work for Heathrow Airport, currently as the PA to the Chief Executive, although they are helping me get my Masters in Mechanical Engineering. Andy has a meeting with the CEO of LAX about a new trial they are running for British Airways for biometric scanning in the terminal and as his PA; I get a free trip to LA to make sure his meetings get minuted, his hotels are booked and his taxi's turn up on time. We’ve spent the last four days in back to back meetings that I wasn’t really needed for as they are basically the same thing, just with different people running them...”

 

“Ouch” Beca interrupted with a laugh, “that sounds terrible”

 

“It was a bit soul destroying somewhere around day three hour five. Don’t get me wrong, I love learning new things, but this isn’t applicable to anything I want to do, and you can only hear about how the retinal scanners align to your passport photo so many times before you want to burn out your retinas”

 

“I can imagine, but your boss must be nice if he’s given you a day off to sightsee in LA on a Friday on a business trip”?

 

Chloe nodded, “Andy is a sweetheart, he only started a year ago, but he liked me from the get go apparently and basically promoted me to his PA when my predecessor followed the previous CEO. He’s the sort of guy who doesn’t actually need me to do much, but I’m always crazy busy anyway. I think he often forgets I’m not one of his daughters as he has two my age but it’s really nice to have that sort of relationship with him. I’m really lucky to have such a great boss” Chloe smiled, genuinely meaning it.

 

“Sounds like there should be more bosses like Andy in the world” Beca said, grinning at Chloe, “so mechanical engineering then”?

 

“Yeah, I was studying business at uni, and then working part time at Heathrow as an admin assistant. Apparently I always showed an interest in the science and physics side of things because one of my directors, Derek, turned around to me one day and basically said I was studying the wrong thing and that I should be an engineer. So I walked into uni the next day and spoke to my tutor about switching courses”.

 

“Wow, that’s pretty insane” Beca replied, “sounds like my best friend Stacie, she is studying aerospace engineering at MIT, she wants to go and work for NASA eventually”

 

“Badass women dominating male fields can’t get any better than that” Chloe grinned as Beca’s phone started to ring. She gestured for Beca to answer it, although she did notice the groan Beca let out as she read the contact information. She tried not to eavesdrop, but she kept catching snippets of Beca’s conversation.

 

_“You promised me Theo, I can have some time to myself before the press tour starts again..._

_No, you listen, you work for me remember..._

_Well tell Ellen I’m sorry that Taylor cancelled, but she needs to find another last minute replacement, I have plans this afternoon. Bye Theo”..._

 

Chloe sighed; seems like her 30 minutes of Beca’s time was up – must be difficult to be famous and always in demand. She took her last sip of coffee, frowning at the amount of ice still left (why were iced coffees always more ice than coffee, at least find a decent balance) and then wheeled around on her butt before jumping off the wall so that she was standing on the ground beside Beca.

 

“You have to go”? Beca asked as she also wheeled around and jumped down - it was a slightly longer drop for her Chloe noticed - so that she was stood next to Chloe as she also finished off her coffee.

 

“Sightseeing remember, I have an itinerary of things I want to see” Chloe explained with an excitement in her voice, “it isn’t very often you get a week long all expenses paid trip to LA, and as it’s my first time here, I want to see everything before the last few meetings on Monday and Tuesday before going home Wednesday”

 

“Do you need a tour guide”? Beca asked, seemingly surprising herself if the surprised head tilt was anything to go by.

 

“Don’t you have to go”? Chloe asked, “I know you must be busy so I don’t want to take up your valuable free time”

 

“I told Theo to shove it; I gave him the slip for a reason. Besides, I told him I had plans this afternoon. Getting paparazzi-ed with a hot redhead proves to him that I wasn’t entirely lying”

 

“Well in that case, lead the way Miss Mitchell” Chloe laughed linking arms with Beca, ignoring the way Beca looked at her with surprise, “LA awaits”

 

They both set off down the boardwalk back towards central LA, Beca laughing as Chloe walked past the juggling clowns at speed, keeping her eyes on the ground avoiding the demon creatures. She forgot that all the guide books and websites mentioned the entertainers on the boardwalk there to make money from the tourists. 

 

“You don’t like clowns”? She heard Beca ask, hearing the surprise in her voice. 

 

“Nobody sane should like clowns Beca, anything could be under that nose and makeup... besides I’ve seen IT, and clowns should have been killed after that came out for the first time”.

 

“You just seem like the sort of person to like clowns” Beca observed, “you are bright and shiny, and you stopped for like five minutes to pet that puppy outside the souvenir shop when we went in to buy your t-shirt”.

 

“Puppies are adorable and only heartless monsters hate puppies and..." she looked up to glance around briefly, sighing with relief when the coast was clear, "the clowns have gone, so can we go back to the bigger picture”?

 

“And what is the bigger picture”? Beca asked, rising to the bait with a raise of the eyebrow.

 

“You said I was hot” Chloe smirked reminding Beca of her earlier comment.

 

“Well, I do have eyes Red” Beca responded with a smirk of her own as Chloe blushed.

 

_This was going to be an interesting afternoon..._

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've never actually been to LA, so please forgive me for any discrepancies. Also please let me know if there is anywhere in LA you want me to take Chloe and Beca!


End file.
